Stolen
by FanFicDude93
Summary: When Meltdown steals Sari's "Pure soul", Bumblebee will do anything to get it back. Meltdown also steals Sari's friends' souls. Co-Written with Crystal Persian. SARIxBEE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_This story I had help from CRYSTAL PERSAIN, Thx. She id the Co-Author. Enjoy._

Somewhere on a remote island in the middle of Lake Erie…

"I am tired of destroying EVERYTHING I touch!!" Meltdown shouted.

He's been walking for days and without his lab, he is nothing.

"If only I can find a way to regain my human form. Then I will be invincible. But where am I going to find such power?!"

Then he tripped.

"Stupid tree trunk. Always in your…" he was cut off.

What he tripped over wasn't no tree trunk, but a beaten chest. He picked it up and opened it.

"What's this?" he said making sure he wasn't going to melt it.

Inside was a parchment and a black star jewel. On the paper, he noticed writing.

"What the…"

It was a form of ancient Egyptian.

"I'm going to need help." he said with a crooked smile.

But in Detroit…

"Hey Bumblebee, I'd like you to meet my new friends, Jade and Hanna." Sari said coming into the room.

"Oh, HI!" Bumblebee said with a mouth full of oil.

Jade's hair was black and up to her waist. Her eyes were the color of a jade. And she wears a white short sleeved shirt, black skirt and white flip-flops. Hanna's hair was brown and it reached her shoulders. She had ice blue eyes and wore a red sleeved top, white shorts, and pink flip-flops.

Both were Sari's age.

"So you're the famous Bumblebee Sari's been talking about." Jade said looking at him.

"You are right. He is cute." Hanna whispered into Sari's ear.

Just then Prowl came in.

"Bumblebee when you're done with that oil, I need your…" he stopped at the sight of Sari's new friends. "Um…Hello."

Then Jade's eyes got wide and looked at Prowl from top to bottom. "(giggle)…Hi."

"Um…as I was saying, Bumblebee I need your help with the stasis cuffs, Ok?" he continued.

"What…oh yeah…sure." Bumblebee said taking his time drinking oil.

"Never mind. I'll get Bulkhead to help." Prowl said.

"You do that…(gulp)" Bumblebee said as Prowl left the room.

"Who's Bulkhead?" Hanna asked Sari.

"He's my other friend. He's kind of…big." she said.

Then Bulkhead came in with a case of stasis cuffs.

"Where did Prowl want these?" he asked.

Then he saw Sari's new friends and walked out.

"What's with him?" Hanna asked.

"Nothing…just a little shy." Bumblebee said from the couch.

Hanna just giggled and looked at the door Bulkhead rushed out.

Back on the island…

"What is this garbage? Pure souls, crystals, energy…what else is next?" Meltdown said with the paper in his hand.

He kicked the chest and heard something rattle around inside it.

"Now what."

He looked inside and took out the black star crystal.

"What am I supposed to do with this? Sell it?"

But he noticed his hand wasn't acidic, it was human skin.

"What. How is this possible?" he said and looked at the paper.

"Hmmm…place star anywhere on body then look for target." he said to himself.

He saw a dragonfly and held his hand to it. Within a second the dragonfly turned from organic to solid crystal.

"Amazing."

He saw a bird and held up his hand. It, too, was turned to crystal.

"This must be a magic star. And I can turn anyone to crystal. Hahahahahaha…"

Then he saw the paper again and turned it over.

"What's this…?"

He read it and it said that the once living object will turn to crystal. The crystal will give off power. Enough to power the city of New York.

"Intriguing. Perhaps I should use this for my next experiment, turning myself back to normal. But I need more power than New York city power, I need…" he read on.

"I need a pure soul. So I'm looking for a human."

As he read on, he found that the purest soul is that of a CHILD.

"A child eh…I know where exactly to find this child." he said with an evil smile.

_This is the first chapter. Co-written by Crystal Persain. Thx again. Comment plz._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_In the last chapter, Sari brought her two new friends, Jade and Hanna, to the plant. Then they met Prowl and Bulkhead. Lets continue shall we…_

"Why'd you bring them here?" Ratchet asked Sari in another room.

"There're my friends. How would you feel if I kept secrets from you?" she said.

"You always keep secrets from me. The only one you tell them to is Bumblebee." he argued.

"Well, you get the picture." she said defeated and walked out.

In the other room, Hanna was walking around the couch and just stared at it.

"Whoa…" she said.

But near Prowl's door, Jade was watching him do his yoga.

"Cool…"

Prowl turned and saw her.

"You know, for a new friend you sure are curious." he said.

She walked from the door and sat next to him.

"So, you do ninja stuff ,huh…" she started a conversation, "yeah, I'm from Japan."

"Really, the birth place of martial arts. Interesting." Prowl said.

"Yup, I come her for school. I'm staying with my father." she explained.

So they talked for a long time.

But in the other room…

"So what's your name?" Hanna asked Bulkhead.

"Um…B…Bulkhead." he answered.

"Mine's is Hanna." she introduced herself.

In Bumblebee's room…

"What do you think of my friends?" Sari asked Bumblebee.

"They're okay."

"I told them you could take us to movies later." she continued.

"Alright, if I have nothing to do." he said.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot…you have to act like we're going out."

"Yeah…sure…WHAT!!" he said.

* * *

In the common room…

"So you like to eat?" Bulkhead asked Hanna.

"Yup. Only I don't get fat." she said.

"Wow. You organics are weird." He said.

Then Sari came in with Bumblebee and he still was shocked at what Sari told him.

"Hey, where's Jade? We're ready for the movies." Sari said.

"I think she went into the ninja's room. Oh, I want to stay here with Bulkhead." Hanna said.

Both Sari and Bumblebee looked at them in a weird way.

"O-Kay." Sari said.

Then Jade came in with Prowl.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jade asked.

Then Optimus Prime came rushing in…

"We've got a problem. Turn the TV on." he said.

Then Bumblebee turned it on as quick as he could and the next thing they saw was Meltdown.

"What's he doing here?" Sari asked.

They all saw him melting a car, then a wall, then a bus.

"I don't know, but we just can't let him melt everything." Prime said, "Autobots, Transform and Roll Out!"

Then in a flash, they all transformed and were ready, when Sari yelled out…

"WAIT. I want to go."

"I'm afraid not Sari, this guy has issues with your family."

"But…" she was cut off.

"No Sari. Stay with your friends." he said and they drove off.

She pouted around for a while until she got an idea.

"Hey. You guys want to follow?" she said.

"But he said to…" Hanna started.

"Oh come on. No one listens to Optimus."

It took them a while to think, and then they ran in the direction the Autobots went.

* * *

In Downtown…

"Come you filthy machines, where are you?" Meltdown said.

He turned and lit a tree on fire.

"COME ON OUT AND FIGHT ME!!" he shouted.

"Heard you were looking for us." Prime said behind him.

"Ahhh…finally." Meltdown turned again to face the Autobots, "What, where is the child?"

"What we're not good enough for ya?" Bumblebee said.

"No…no you're not!!…" he said and hurled a ball of acid towards them.

He kept throwing acid at them, but they dodged everyone.

"Come now. Detroit's heroes cant take the heat." Meltdown said.

"Nope. We're to cool for that." Bumblebee said and snickered.

Just as Meltdown was ready to toss another acid ball, they all the three girls coming.

"What are they doing here?" Prime said frustrated.

"HEY PROWL!" Jade shouted, unaware of Meltdown.

"Ahhh…here she comes to save the day…" he said.

Sari and the other two were in Meltdown range.

"Say goodbye…" he said and threw a big ball of acid.

"Noooooo!!" Bumblebee said and jumped in the way of the acid.

"BUMBLEBEE!!…" Sari shouted running to his side.

Then he fell with a loud THUD.

"Now that he's out of the picture…" Meltdown said and removed his glove from his left hand to reveal the black star gem.

"Lets see how pure you are."

Then he pointed it towards Sari and it started to glow brighter, and brighter, and brighter until it looked like the sun. Then a black lightening burst out of it. It got her in the chest and she was frozen.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" she screamed.

But just as quickly as it started, it was over. Sari's body fell to the ground next to Bumblebee's.

"Why should I settle for just one pure soul." Meltdown said and did the same with Jade and Hanna. Then their bodies fell. In front of Jade's body, there was a glowing jewel in the shape of a ninja star. Hanna's was a butterfly. And Sari's was the brightest, a big heart. Meltdown walked up and picked them up.

"I've got what I've came for." he said and took off.

The others came out from behind the bricks they were taking cover at.

Bumblebee got up holding his side where the acid hit and saw Sari's body lying on the floor.

"SARI!"

He picked her up but she didn't move.

"Hey! Sari! Wake up!" he said.

"Bumblebee, she is awake, look." Bulkhead said holding Hanna's body. Prowl was holding Jade's. All three eye's were open, but not moving.

"Is…she dead?" Bumblebee asked out of breath.

Ratchet put his ear to Sari's head. "Nope, kid. She's still breathing."

"Then what's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know, Bumblebee. I don't know."

**To Be Continued?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

On an abandoned island…

"Hahahaha…I did it, I finally did!!" Meltdown laughed holding the jewels, "I finally got rid of the last Sumdac. Hahahaha…"

He came to his old lab and placed the gems on a table.

"I need to fix up around here. Fast. But how am I going to fix all this in time?" he said.

Then he felt his hand shaking.

"Wha…" he took his glove off and the black star glowed. Then a streak of lightening came out and, in a flash, his lab was repaired.

"How can this be?…"

Back in Detroit…

"You just gotta help them." Bumblebee kept nudging Ratchet while holding Sari's body.

"Listen kid, there's nothing I can do." Ratchet said and walked out of the med bay.

Bumblebee looked down at his friend's body and said…

"I wish I knew what to do." then hung his head and continued…

"If only I told you how I felt, no, how I FEEL about you."

With that he closed her eyes, gently, and carried her into her room and placed her on her bed.

"Sleep tight. I will see you in the morning." he said and transformed into car made and zoomed out in search for Meltdown.

Back on the island…

"Amazing. This grants me one wish for every soul I take…" he said reading the paper.

"Well, one down. Two to go."

He placed the heart gem in the generator and flipped the switch.

"Let there be light."

But nothing happened.

"What's wrong with infernal thing!" he said.

Back in Detroit…

"WHERE IS HE?!" Bumblebee shouted at the top of his voice.

"I…I don't know." said a scared Porter Powell.

"He used to work for you. Now, WHERE…IS…HE?" Bumblebee asked again.

"Alright…alright. He has a lab, on an island, in the middle of a lake, but you need a boat to get there." Powell said.

"Do I look like a boat." Bumblebee said and threw him back in his chair.

"You wont get away with this, I'm calling the cops." Powell tried to threaten him.

"Bring the guests, we'll make it a party." Bumblebee said as he walked out.

On the island…

"I'm sure it will work this time." Meltdown said.

He placed all three gems in the generator and flipped the switch.

But back at the plant…

Prowl was sitting next to Jade's body.

She took in a deep breath and let it out.

"Huh?" He noticed.

Then Bulkhead came running into the room, holding Hanna's body.

"HEY! Prowl. She moved."

"I know. Jade did too."

Bulkhead looked around, "Where's Sari?"

The both of them turned their heads in every direction.

"Didn't Bumblebee have her?"

At the docks…

"Hey you cant take that!…" a man cried out.

"Don't worry. I'll return it." Bumblebee yelled back from a freight ship he 'hijacked.'

The man just stood there for a while and took out a phone.

"Hello…911...yeah, I like to report something stolen."

But Bumblebee was long gone, and out of sight, heading to the island.

**In Loving memory of those who lost their lives in the World Trade Center, and those who gave their lives on United 93 on September 11, 2001.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Out in the lake…

"I'm coming Sari, hold on." Bumblebee was saying to himself.

Then he saw an island with an abandoned dock.

"This must be the place." he said and jumped off.

He search high and low but he couldn't find nothing but trees and rocks.

"Slag, this must be the wrong…" he cut himself off at the sight of a cave entrance. "Huh…where did this come from?" he said and took out his stingers. He crept in slowly until he was in the shadows.

"Hello?" he cried into the darkness. Then he came to a lab, which seemed abandoned as well, but in perfect condition.

"Whoa…" he said in amazement. Then he heard footsteps coming from a hallway and quickly hid.

"Ah…finally, a place suitable for myself." Meltdown said coming into the room.

'Here you are, coward.' Bumblebee said in his thoughts trying to keep out of sight.

"And its all thanks to three little, stupid kids." Meltdown continued talking to the gems, "Just think, if I hadn't had found that chest, I would never have gotten this far."

Bumblebee couldn't take it anymore, he was fed up with all this talk about power and science, especially how he called Sari and her friends stupid. He clutched his fists, took a deep breath and walked out form where he was hiding.

"So, this is where you've been hiding you worthless piece of scrap." the brave bot said.

"What the…how'd you get here? Who'd you find me? It was Powell right? Knew it. CEO's cant be trusted. No matter, you're too late anyways." Meltdown said.

"What do you mean 'too late'?" Bumblebee asked.

"You mean you don't know? If these gems aren't placed on the right bodies, their souls are mine forever."

Back at the plant…

"Bumblebee? Bumblebee where are you?" Bulkhead shouted.

"I don't think he's here." Prowl said coming from Bumblebee's room.

"He's not out in the town." Prime said turning off the scanner.

"Are you sure he didn't go anywhere?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah. He was here holding Sari." Bulkhead explained.

"Lets just hope he hasn't gotten himself into trouble." Prime said looking at the girls' bodies.

Back on the island…

"Wait, the what goes where?" Bumblebee asked.

Meltdown gave a sigh and said, "The gems go on the heart and then it sinks into the body and the person is revived. Man, how dumb can you be?" Meltdown explained.

"Well you said that…" Bumblebee started.

"Never mind! The point is that without these, your little 'girlfriend' and her buddies are toast." Meltdown said showing him the jewels.

"Not as long as I'm still online." the courageous Autobot said.

"We'll see about that."

Meltdown placed the three gems on a table and turned to Bumblebee. He hurled a glob of acid at him, but fortunately, he missed. Bumblebee jumped up and shot two rounds of lightening at him and got his arm.

"You little…" Meltdown said and sprinted towards Bumblebee and hurled more acid at him.

At the plant…

"Any sign of him yet?" Prime asked.

"Yup. A cybertronian energy signal on the island in the middle of the lake. Guessing its him." Ratchet said.

"If it is, we better find him and bring him back." Prime declared.

"Hope he's not in any trouble." Bulkhead said looking at the girls' bodies.

Back on the island…

"Your attacks are futile, you scrap heap!" Meltdown roared.

He flung more and more acid at Bumblebee, but the brave yellow mech dodged every single one.

"Come on, cant you hit me?" Bumblebee teased the mutant.

"Don't worry, I wont miss the next one." Meltdown said and flung and, true to his word, he hit Bumblebee on the foot and the bot hopped in one place.

"Ow…ow…ah…hot…hot…" Bumblebee said.

"Ha! See." Meltdown smiled.

Bumblebee looked up and saw the three gems sitting on a table against the wall. He hopped as fast as he could to reach them before his foe did.

"Not so fast…" Meltdown said. "What are you talking about? I AM fast." Bumblebee said and sprinted to the table, but he was intercepted by meltdown's fist. Bumblebee hit the floor hard and couldn't move his arms.

"Well…well…well, the fastest machine, stopped by a mutant." Meltdown started, "you know what, I'm going to tell you what going to happen to those snot-nosed kids if these gems aren't back on their chest within seven days. You see, what happens is, everyday they are drained of what energy they have left. And when that's gone, it lights out, permanently." Meltdown said with a grimace.

"W…why them?" Bumblebee asked trying to get up.

"Because, she was the only kid I knew," he explained, "and now you are going to be the reason why they died, because you couldn't retrieve three rocks that had their every last thought."

"Last thoughts?" Bumblebee asked again.

"How stupid can you get?" Meltdown said frustrated, " Even though these may look like gems, these are really your girlfriend and her friends. They can hear everything we are saying." he went on.

"She's not my girlfriend." Bumblebee said getting on his feet.

"Really? Then why did you come all this way?" Meltdown pestered him.

"You really want to know?" Bumblebee said with fire in his eyes.

_Here's the fourth chapter. Please comment, Thanks._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_Sorry for updating late. School has been interfering. But here it is. Read and Comment. Enjoy._

Bumblebee got to his feet and stared into Meltdown's eyes. "I came here for pay back."

"What have I ever done to you?" Meltdown asked.

"You shot me, twice, with your freaking things." Bumblebee said trying to get on his bad side.

"But I have three gems, you are one short." Meltdown said.

"And for taking Sari's soul."

Meltdown just glared in his eyes and stood in attack position, Bumblebee did the same.

"You want them, come and get them."

Frustrated, Bumblebee rushed Meltdown as fast as he could. Meltdown, who was too concerned for the gems, didn't see the yellow mech flying towards him and was blind sided and flew across the room.

"Did you enjoy that?" he said getting up.

"More then you know."

"Good, cause that's the only hit you'll get." Melt down said and rushed Bumblebee.

Half way between the lake…

"C'mon, couldn't we have gotten a faster boat?" Prime asked.

"This was the only one they had. They said Bumblebee took off with their fastest ship." Ratchet explained.

"Damn it. Where's Prowl and Bulkhead?" he asked.

"They're in the cargo bay watching the girls." Ratchet informed him.

"Why did they have to bring them?" Prime said annoyed.

Then they saw four police choppers fly overhead.

"What are they doing here?" Prowl asked.

"About that, they also said Bumblebee just took the boat." Ratchet continued.

"Oh slag…"

Back at the lab…

"Hold still you piece of scrap." Meltdown said trying to hit him.

'How can I save them.' Bumblebee kept thinking in his head.

He saw an opportunity to grab the gems and took it. He reached for them but grabbed only one. He looked at it and noticed it was the bright heart one.

"Sari." he said.

He tried hitting it as hard as he could.

"Ha, you fool. The gems require a sacrifice of pure love. Like giving up something you treasure."

Bumblebee was even more frustrated. 'How does he know all this?'

" If you free one soul, you free all of them." Meltdown went on.

"Something I treasure, huh." Bumblebee said.

"Yeah. But I also said it has to come out of pure love. And I do recall you saying that nothing was going on between you two, so I have nothing to really worry about." Meltdown said and laughed.

"SHUT UP!!!!!" Bumblebee roared and raised his fist.

"Well, well, looks like someone has been lying to himself after all." Meltdown smirked.

"What the slag are you talking about now?" Bumblebee said.

"You keep telling everyone how nothing goes on between you and that brat…" Meltdown started.

"HEY! Sari is not a brat!"

"Whatever…and yet you do everything to get to her, right?" Meltdown finished.

"What…uh…fine. You got me. So what. I like Sari, OK." Bumblebee said holding the gem carefully. Then it started glowing.

"WHAT?!?" Meltdown exclaimed.

"What going on?" Bumblebee asked.

"How much do you like that girl?" Meltdown asked back.

"That girl's name is Sari, and I don't like her, I LOVE HER." Bumblebee shouted. Then the jewel glowed brighter until it blinded both of them.

"Give me that gem!" Meltdown said and grabbed it.

"Over my off lined body." Bumblebee said still holding on to it.

"Like I said, you have to give up something you treasure, and it has to be better than what I'm thing of." Meltdown explained.

"What?!? Why are you…"

"In order for me to get what I want, which is her staying a rock, I have to sacrifice something more valuable that what you give." Meltdown said.

Bumblebee thought hard. How was he to give up something he valued more besides life, yet still be able to spend time with Sari? Then he heard Meltdown…

"I will sacrifice my soul to keep these trapped spirits entombed in these gems!!!!" Then the gem glowed its brightest and Bumblebee could see that the other gems were glowing too.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!" Bumblebee yelled and thought his hardest, the hardest he ever thought in his whole life. And finally said…

"I sacrifice my…"

_Once again, sorry for the long wait. Just kept thinking of how to continue this story. Comment plz._


	6. Chapter 6

OBAMA FOR MANKIND…HELL YEAH!!!!

**Chapter Six**

There was an explosion and the lab was filled with smoke. But on the boat, somehow, the three girls woke up from their hibernation, of some sort. Sari was the first to wake.

"BUMBLEBEE!!!" she shouted gasping as if she saw what happened in the lab.

"Sari! You're awake." Bulkhead said.

"Where's Bumblebee?" she said.

"He's on the island." Prime said as the approached the dock.

"Hurry!" she shouted again.

"Why?" Bulkhead asked.

"I…I think he's in trouble…"

As they docked, they all heard police choppers flying all over and around the island. Sari was ready to run in any direction, but was stopped by Prime.

"Hold on Sari, if he is in trouble, we cant risk your life, you might not wake up."

Sari just held in what she was going to say. And walked with the others, well, except for Jade and Hannah. She was more anxious than Bumblebee whenever he gets a new game.

"This way." Sari said.

"How do you know?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know, I just feel like…like I've been here before." she said.

"Where that mech is, I cant pick up his energy signal." Ratchet went on.

Then Sari ran in one direction.

"Sari!" They all shouted and ran after her. After a while, they caught her.

"Where were you going?" Prime asked.

She pointed to a cave entrance and struggled to get free. Prime put her down gently and, as soon as she felt ground under her, she sprinted into the cave. The rest followed her and stopped when they came to a smoke filled room. Sari took one step in and felt something squishy under her shoes.

"Ewwwww…what is this stuff?" she said out loud.

"I have no idea." Ratchet said.

"Guys look…"Prowl said pointing to a certain spot on the floor. They all looked and saw yellow pieces of metal on one side of the room.

"Please…no." Sari said.

"Uh…Ratchet…"Bulkhead said picking up one piece and showed it to the rest. On it was and Autobot insignia. Then all hung their heads, but Sari fell to her knees and started sobbing, then the room fell silent.

But it wasn't for long…

They all heard something under more metal. Ratchet used his magnetic "power" to lift most of the scrapes up. But they were all shocked to see that another boy's head popped out.

"Uh…what happened?" the boy asked.

"Um…who are you?" Bulkhead asked.

The boy turned his head and saw all of them.

"GUYS! BULKHEAD! DOC-BOT! NATURE BOY! BOSS-BOT!" then he saw Sari, "Sari you're awake?"

"Yeah…and you are?" she said.

"What? You don't recognize me? Its me, BUMBLEBEE."

They all started at the boy who claimed he was Bumblebee. But Sari looked in his blue eyes and saw a twinkle.

"BUMBLEBEE? IT IS YOU!" she shouted and ran towards him.

Bumblebee stood up and was ready for a hug, but Sari stopped and turned around.

"What? What wrong?" he asked.

"OH…nothing…its just that…you're…um…naked." she said turning red.

Bumblebee looked at himself, "Really, this is naked for humans?" he asked. Then he realized what he said. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! I'm naked." he said looking around and saw one of Meltdown's lab coat and put it on.

"How 'bout now?" he said.

Sari turned her head slowly and saw that he had some "clothes" on.

"Whew…"she said and gave him a hug.

"You know, I like you this way." she said, "you match…with blonde hair." she said running her fingers in his hair.

Then they heard Fanzone coming in.

"Alright, nobody move!" he shouted, "where did that yellow machine go?"

"I'm right…"he said, but was cut off by Sari's hand.

"He…ran off…somewhere. Right guys?" she said looking at the Autobots.

"Yeah…"they all said.

"Who's this?" Fanzone asked.

"One of Meltdown's prisoner." Sari went on.

"Fine, that means we need to look for that little thief." Fanzone said walking out.

"HEY, I'm no thi…"Bumblebee was cut off again, this time by both of Sari's hands.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…just…good luck finding him." Sari said.

"Yeah…right"

"And as for you, we need to buy you some new clothes." Sari said, "Lets go guys." She started walking pulling Bumblebee by his hand, followed by the rest of the Autobots.

The END

_Sorry for updating late. School and sports are a killer. Anyways, hope you liked it. _

_**Co-Writer & Idealist-Crystal Persian-----THX.**_


End file.
